Operation of an internal combustion engine generates a small but continual amount of blow-by gases that collect in a crankcase chamber of the internal combustion engine. This occurs when some of the gases generated during combustion leak past the piston rings, and end up in the crankcase chamber. These gases are vented from the crankcase chamber into the intake stream via a closed system, thereby re-circulating the gases to ensure complete combustion of all hydrocarbons and to prevent gas and fluid leakage from the engine.